This study examines the effects of low and high saturated fat intake on the action of omega-3 fatty acids (2%) on plasma lipids and platelet function. The diet formulas consist of 15% protein, 39% fat and 46% carbohydrate of 15% protein, 25% fat, and 60% carbohydrate.